One Percent Hero, One Percent Villain and 98 Awesome
by I Do Heichou
Summary: Aria Harui's— an inspiring pro-hero who has a complicated bond with some of the greatest Pro's and Vilains. A lazy, conceited,selfish and trash brat who loves claiming that it's not fun to be the main character so why indulge herself on those dramas?


It all began at town of Qing Qing in China with the news that about a luminescent baby was born.

After that "exceptional" indivuals began popping up all over the world. While the caused was still unclear, time soon passed by and the "exceptional" became the norm.

Fantasy became reality.

At present 80 percents of the world's population consists of Superhumans blessed with special abilities.

But the world is in chaos.

And the profession that everyone once only dreamed about entered the spotlight!

"GET AWAYYYYY!!! "

The train station is in havoc and like any other normal person I don't have any choice but to stop and annoyingly just watched how long it will take for the pro's to defeat this Giant Villain.

"Turning into monster? What a crazy quirk! What did he do?"

"Tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he's got cornered"

I feel like there's an animated lines forming all over my forehead as I heard the reason why I'm going to be late to my first subject.

"Eek get him kamui!!"

I sigh as I look around trying to find an open area to use my quirk and get the hell out of here.

If I'm not wrong any moment now that noob titled "Mt. Lady" will be here soon enough to make her dubut. The cheers of Kamui's fan girls are already causing a massive headache to me and I certainly don't want to see the drool and flashes of Mt. Lady's fan boys either.

As soon as I found a good spot I started to walk but accidentally stumble at a black haired boy who has green highlights . Geez what's with my luck these days?

"Sorry"

He nervously said before averting his eyes to his feet towards me—turned beef red before apologizing again. Hm. He's quite familiar.

I just nod at his apology before I continued my way to the alley I've seen. I'll just think about it later where the hell did i see him before.

"Who's fighting him?"

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour,as well as robbery and assault.You're pure evil"

"It's kam—"

That's all i could manage to hear before I used my quirk and teleport out of here.

Aria Haru.

age 14

Her quirk is teleportation. It allows her to teleport herself and anything in her possession in the blink of an eye. She can teleport small things such as needles, knife ,stone and many that's lessen 200 kilograms . One disadvantage of her power is that she has to concentrate on where she, the object(s), and/or person she holds will be teleported to, any disturbance in her concentration will render her powers useless. She can't teleport herself if the place she's currently in is too crowded.

I managed to appear at the front gate of aldera junior high with Atleast 15 minutes to spare. I walked in not caring about the awed stares that my school mates giving me.

Why not directly teleporting myself to my classroom? It'll attract my classmates attention. How about at the hallways? Nah, i'm too lazy to memorized the structure of this petty junior school. And i don't want to risk myself ended up in random hallways.

The bell soon echoed through the hallway. I'm one of those few students who usually got here earlier than others. Well, it's really rare for me to not used my Quirk and Today's event reminded me to teleport right away to school instead of searching for good takuyaki store nearby the train station.

Minutes passed by before everyone came by. It doesn't took long enough until our adviser walked in holding some papers.

Hm. It's already that time of year?

"You guys are all third years! it's time to start seriously thinking about your future careers. I would hand out these future career forms but"

He have done some flipping of papers in his hands before I noticed the quick changes of the atmosphere in our class. But of course...

"I assume you all want to be heroes! "

After he throws the supposedly career forms everyone else fell into such noise.

"Yes you all have wonderful quirks but you know that it's againts the rules to use them in school!"

I look around, these random people whom i don't know automatically activated their quirks. Even the black hair braded girl who wears glass beside me.

I had a good impression towards her.

She helps me to retrieve my eraser one time using her quirk to make things float. How lucky. I wish my teleportation works even though I'm not touching that thing. It'll be much easier, especially to grab the snacks and remote.

It's been a while since I've been into this class. They pretty much loud all the time and have their own group plus they don't look interesting so I didn't concern myself to befriended them. Hm.

"Sensei don't lump me in with these losers!"

A loud voice cut me off thinking as my glance follow where that irritating sound came from. It's that blond kid who has explosives quirk ,again. A show off, if you would ask me but nevertheless he's hot so almost everyone just let him off —including me.

He met my gaze pause for a while before continuing his same old monologue.

"Heh as if i had anything like their crappy quirks"

I muffled my laughter as I heard the others react to what he said. Katsuki Bakugo,a pretty interesting hero on the mold.

I've always seen him from my daily patrol. The boy has good fighting instinct, he doesn't hesitate to sacrifice to win. I just hope that he would lessen his egoistic character.

"shut up extra's should act like extra!" He shouted back.

"Ah bakugo you ofcourse must be aiming for U. A high school"

That apparently caught my attention once again. Yuuei eh? I wonder if they would accept my form nor let me into the exam this year? I happened to be someone who has a really close relationship with some of the teacher's there,especially Shouta who keeps beating me up everytime he sees me.

"you mean that national level academy? Isn't it's entrance exam difficulty rating as high as 79!!"

I couldn't help but to shiver as I heard what my classmate said. I remembered the first time i tried to enter the practical exam. Shouta locked me in at Nezu's office while erasing my quirk for the whole exam then beating me at the next day complaining how dry his eyes were. That fucking Eraserhead,i was just 13 years old pretty girl back then..

I even missed the chance to watch how good that one kid who has permeation quirk was.

At the second time i tried to enter, they purposely send me in the wrong place and i don't even know where the fuck they held the exam. So with no choice given, i decided to trash some time in this school.

And hopefully managed to beg Allmight kindness to allow me to enter this year. I really wanted to be a pro-hero. It'll help me to escape some of my feud with those villains plus the easy stack of cash.

I sigh and listen to the bickerings of our classmate towards Bakugo's who look like he doesn't give a shit instead the sexy blond just kept his fav line of insulting the people he thinks only played as a background character.

I swear i even heard him says "I'm gonna surpass even that Allmight bastard as top hero"

Hm. Now that he mentioned toshi. I wonder if he finally found the next holder of One for all. After that, maybe I'll just bothered him until he ran out of breath.

"now that you mentioned it didn't midoriya want to go to yuuei as well? "

As soon as sensei said that everyone seems frozen for a second including Bakugo then laughter filled the room. Midoriya? Even though i only knew Bakugo's name i swear i didn't see anyone who has a good quirk that has the capabilities to pass yuuei. Who the fuck is that boy?

I now completely turn around as i saw the movements of everyone's eyes to a certain direction. A familiar freckled boy came into my sight. Oh fuck. It's the cutie earlier.

"haaahh midoriya?! There's no wayyy!! "

"if the only thing you can do is to study then being a hero is pipe dream"

Oh now that's ring a bell. It's the useless boy who doesn't have quirk, I often heard them picking on him.

I couldn't recall when he bacame our classmate though? ...Right, I doesn't even know anyone name's here except for Bakugo.

"there's no rule Againts it or anything sure there's no precedent but—" he stand up and put a funny expression but suddenly interrupted when Bakugo uses his explosions to hit the desk that made him fly away—nope that's too dramatic maybe stumbled.

"Eat shit Deku! Forget having a weak ass quirk like those crappy extra's you don't even have a quirk! So where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me! "

"hold-d on —" I sigh as i stand up that made everyone stop even the stuttering Midoriya. Oh sht desk, i just want to go to bathroom. Bakugo look at me with his usual smirk plastered on his face before walking to my direction.

"Oh, and what's your deal you one second gone bitch? "

I instantly facepalm as soon as i heard what he calls me. My attention caught the trembling Midoriya who looks at me with confuse expression then back at this blond firecracker. I really need to use the comfort room, I took a deep breath.

"Eh? You're no longer afraid you slut? "

I look at him mockingly before I close the remaining inches between us until our lips are mere an inch to touch. Fuck,I could feel his warm breath touching my skin. I smirk as soon as I see him gulp before I turn my back against and him and started to walk.

As soon as I got out of the classroom I pace up my walk until I heard Bakugo's calling my name while bombing up our classroom.

How Midoriya even managed to tolerate his Trashiness?

Poor boy. I don't have any idea how he managed to tolerate Bakugo's trash mentality. Heck i didn't even want to talk to him for the second time,the first time i tried to talk to him we both ended in the Principal office with bruises.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing. Not bothering to look who's the caller I answered and place it on my ear.

"Y-? "

Before I even managed to finish a familiar raspy voice cut me off. And it's always a bad business when this person calls me.

"Ari—a? "

Oh fuck. I though i already blocked Tomura.

 **Another Shitty Story. M for Bakugo and Oc. HAHAHA. I'll try to follow the original story and I think this story will end up as a reverse harem.** **NOT EDITED.**


End file.
